Athelete's battle war of the sexes
by 2much4dis
Summary: seriously...sasuke uchiha isn't good in every sport. Is he? well Naruto aims to prove him wrong. there is one thing Naruto knows he's good at and won't argue about; sex...sports, sex, humor, evil crazy ex-girlfriends and stalker crazy fangirls. sasunarusa


_**Athletes battle: A man of his word.**_

Chapter 1:.

Soccer season

* * *

**warning**: yaoi, lemon, the works...don't like it don't read!!!

**Disclaimer**: you know i dn't own...but can write...sorrow.

* * *

The blonde kid just stood there…_forever_...dobe either your ganna play soccer or your not.

"Uzumaki., fishcakes?" I read of the roster.

"It's Naruto, you bastard!!!" he yelled back.

No he didn't. He did, he cursed me out, insulted me…I, Sasuke Uchiha. He was I for it.

"So ar you playing or not dobe?" I asked.

"Hmm, maybe…yeah maybe…defiantly maybe. I want to-wait-what did you just call me ass hole!" I asked fearfully.

"I said dobe, you called me a bastard and I called you dobe…" I said loving to mock this kid.

After a few mean words exchanged I sign him up and he finally shuts up.

"You never told me why you called me that…teme." He accused.

"Yes I did, and did you just call me a bastard?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"yes, yes I did." He mocked me.

So this kid thinks he's funny.

"So you want to play soccer? Are you any good?"

"Hell yeah I'm good!!! Uzumaki Naruto is born with a soccer ball in between his legs." He said proudly.

Wait, what that sounded like flirting. Okay I'm delusional now, he can't be flirting he's not-

"Well that is if I could be taught properly to play with the _big _kids, right teme?" he said arching his hips a bit.

_Please, god don't let this be a fantasy!!! I want this I want this I want this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"um what are you insinuating, dobe?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Nothing…if that's what you want me too…" he said luxuriously. Okay I've been around with enough boys and girls to know the proper flirting technique.

"Soccer sure is a hard sport…you have to be completely aware of you surrounding are you might make semen mistakes." I messed that word up on purpose; because if he's not flirting I can easily play it off and if he is then let the dirty talk begin.

"I always seem to be making those types off messes…could you tutor me teme?" he asked with a bash of his eyelashes.

"Of course, I'd love to…so what is such a inexperienced boy doing in a game like soccer…where only big boys play?"

"Maybe I'm looking for them big teme? Or maybe I'm not as inexperienced as I seem." He looked away and looked back slowly.

_Thank gawd I have my own office. (thumbs up for coach) please nobody else come today._

"You got your own office I see, teme. You must have had to ride somebody's dick or kiss some major ass to be in such a position?" he said sitting back.

"Not really they just love me like that…so dobe," time to take this to the next level, "You been fitted for your uniform yet?" he looked up and stared at the wall.

"No, being that you're the first person I've talked to about soccer." He said with a smile.

"What does it include?"

"You shirt, short, under armor, and _cup…_you know the works." I said with a smirk.

He looked at me with a normal smile, then as we continued to stare his smirk grew. "I believe I have not, teme."

"I'll do that right now since it seems you'll be playing." I said getting up with a sadistic grin. What? He was cute enough to get away with breaking the rules of try-outs "Stand up and _bend over_" I walked toward his chair.

"yes sir," he said moving in a flawless cat like grace; bending just right to show off his curves. "what exactly does this help you measure, teme?"

I didn't answer, I had completely blanked out. I haven't seen an ass that fucking _**perfect **_since…ever. And I'd been gay practically since kindergarten.

"um, …what?" I said blushing severely.

"I said, what does this measure?" he asked with a sigh.

_Your great ass…_"ah, this helps fit the shorts…stretch a little more Uzumaki…"

"Okay, how's this?" he said with his ass high in the sky. I was fucking hard.

"that's fine," I glided my hand over soft and pinch-able ass, gawd pray Uzumaki…pray I don't ravish your ass here and now. "You must exercise every day, it's an excellent ass, not too firm and not too soft." I said with a squeeze.

"Of course it is _my _ass!!! Bet you wonder if it's tight too?" I squeezed him when he said that. "Check the size teme"

"Fine, get up and put your arms up" he did as he was told and I felt up his firm body and

around to the front of his crotch.

"So you are a boy?" I ask, acting surprise.

"Not funny teme…" he pouted, I gave another squeeze there and as I already knew he was hard. He gasped and rested his head on my shoulder. "…Sasuke…howgawd"

""yes?" I answered giving a few more sure strokes.

"t-teme…" he turned around and looked at me. Those big blue eyes gave me a plea…kiss me so I did. Fuck I could get in trouble if coach were to walk in right now which only makes it more kinky.

We kissed for a long time, his tongue actually was the first to ask for entrance, I allowed it and sucked it in. I sucked on his tongue and swirled it around, played with it and stroked his proud erect cock. This was the most hottest passionate thing he had done in a long time no doubt.

"Well, don't let me stop you…" came a very unwelcome but known voice.

We both turned aroundand broke apart quickly, "H-hatake Kakashi…" I stammered.

"It's not what you think-"

"he was just sizing me up-"

"And then our lips accidently touched-"

"and I tried to pull away, but-"

"I feel forward and-"

"and tehn-"

"Save it. I'll forget about what I saw…for now. But I expect for this new recruit to be suited in six minutes minimum and for you two to be straight serious, usually I'd just say 'make sure to use protection and lube' but we are still in school so.

"Hai, sensei…" dammit now Kakashi's ganna be suspicious every time were are gone together. At least I have a new play thing.

XXXX

Practice was easy go in tell them we rock, I can make them rock, that on the field I'm practically a god…I was after all an Uchiha.

I looked around in the bleachers my fan girls that were absolutely dumb sat. the had signs that read I love you marry me go Uchiha take your shirt off, and several of them had phone numbers on it.

Whne would these _whores _figure it out that I was gay? When would they surrender their feeling for me…I didn't want your affection.

"I love you Sasuke!!!" one girl with pink hair yelled from the stands.

"Hey Sakura, I know you're the president of that fan club and all but can you like not kiss his ass while I'm out here?" A very familiar, very seductive voice yelled.

Behold and be amazed the very _slow _blonde, correction, cute blonde from this morning actually came to practice.

He waved to the girl she gave a slight smile and he mouthed I love you…I knew it!!! Dammit to hell, he was taking and by the fucking president of my fanclub too. It was like they did this on purpose or something.

I can imagine them saying 'if we can't have him nobody can' huh I was goin to be a single, horny, frustrated teen for a little while longer. Damn hormones!!! I wish he was single.

"Hey dobe you're late…give me laps." I said and then went back to my heart felt speech, about inspiration and some shit like that. That's right, if I can't have you I can at least make your life a living hell.

I was stopped when I noticed more than a kinute had passed by and he was still there , standing there with the team, like I hadn't told him to run.

"I do believe I did ask you to run. Well now I'm telling you, run!!!" I yelled ta the obviously deaf or dumb blonde.

"Yeah but I just assumed I can do that at my own time…if I feel like it. Besides, I wasn't late I just don't like to change in the locker room. I have this insecurity about gay's watching me. Dude, I can't stand guys trying to seduce me…y'know what I mean?"

I frown at that, "Give me laps now Uzamaki…" I said in a dangerous voice.

"I'm not running I wasn't late I just hate changing with dudes!!!"

"What's wrong with changing with dudes? I'm a dude and I change in there…we all got the same thing!!!"

"Well we all don't want the same things, I want to change in a secluded place and it might take a minute longer than it does the rest of these homo's then fuck it I will!!!"

"I could care less, if your afraid of homo's get serious dobe if your late, even it cause you just got raped attacked hurt or emotionally stunted, you're late it does not matter why. Now give me laps Uzumaki!!!" I yelled moving closer, by now the vein on my neck was there permanently and I would be as red as all hell when this was done.

"Yeah, well I'm sorry that you and all these other fags like to fucking strip infront of each other, but I don't so don't try and make me run caus ei'm afraid of gays!!!" the kid yelled back.

"Listen there is nothing wrong with that locker room, you don't look at them they don't look at you. Got it? Now give me my damn-"

"Queero-sexual, I said no, if you don't like that then drop me. But your loosing some talent…"

"Bastard, I'm GAY!!!" I yelled loosing my temper. "I'm Gay, dobe…" was I confessing to this dobe? Why? Why did it matter to me if he was gay or not. If he accepted me being gay or not? I was gay before he came along, so why would it matter if _he _accepted me?

"I'm…gay…" oh damn I had forgotten the entire team of soccer players were standing here and that I had just been riling them up. I had just admitted my sexuality to my entire fan club (which wasn't all that bad) but most importantly, to this dobe who I wanted so badly to accept me.

He stared wide eyed and looked around before that loud pink haired girl with an abnormally large forehead hit him so hard blood came out his nose.

"Baka!!! Look what you made Sasuke-kun say!!! You're in for it…" she threatened.

Dammit, I ran up and caught him before he hit the ground I called practice off and took him to the infirmary.

XXX

He was given ice and laid down.

"Dobe, I'm sorry…I wish they would all just go away…"

I found myself coming in closer, before I knew it my mouth was on his and I was kissing him.

He was warm and soft and tasted of fresh peaches. I wish he were awake to feel this.

"I do too," hmm I looked down into sea blue eyes that pleaded for another kiss.

"I wish they'd all just disappear…so I can…just come out of the closet." He kissed me softly "know what I mean?"

"You dobe…you scared me I thought she'd hurt you…"

"She's always coming at me with this and that. I choose to let her follow after you like some sick puppy. Because if it weren't for her, I wouldn't know who you are." He said with a smirk and another kiss.

"Now can I get back to what you started in that office of yours? I'll suck your cock if you suck mine." He said as he pulled me from the chair on to the bed and started to pull my shorts down. Funny thing was I couldn't find myself stopping him.

I allowed myself to be sat up, legs to be spread, and shorts pulled down. As the dobe suck on my _Chico stick_(1) I was pushed down and faced with a hard member of my own. Once his pants were completely off, I gave him he best fucking blowjob of my life.

I sucked just the tip till he complained and bucked his hips. Then I took in a little more and sucked harder; I was constantly changing pace. Slow then fats letting him fuck me till I decided to change. I had to sit up a little and hold his hips toward me by his ass. His legs were flopping wildly over my shoulder. But he kept doing such a good job at sucking me off. I started to wonder how he was so experienced. But I decided to push that to the back of my mind for now. I focused all I could into bringing him off now. We were loud, good thing the nurse had gone for lunch.

I was close…Naruto…

~Sakura~

I couldn't believe it. After coming to check on my boyfriend I find out that he is closer to my Sasuke-kun than I ever have been. And that he was using me. I was going to get uzumaki back. Believe it. But for right now he had something I wanted. And I had just figured out the long process it was going to take to make him mine.

"Sasuke…and Naruto…ah?"

I heard a loud groan and somebody scream and I knew they were done. I decided to leave before I was found out. After all I was going to need to be completely undr cover for this plan.

"Uzumaki, you will give me what you owe…eventually…" I said as I walked away.

I disappeared in to the dark hallways all the while laughing about my new plans.

* * *

Has Naruto made her crazy or what? Yeah that song is Chico stick…the Hispanic version of laffy taffy (1). But more off, It was pretty censored to me. Personally I think it could have gone raunchier…but I stayed a little bit censored. Haha haha…by the way I'm tired then a bitch…it's like twelve thirty and I didn't sleep yesterday because I went to a friends sweet fifteen…I don't know how to spell the word for it in Spanish (sorry) and I may have made mistakes. Over look them for now, just enjoy the chapter.

(Walks away tired with the peace sign up)

Signed: 2much4dis


End file.
